One Week
by goshinote
Summary: It all started during a night-time drive...Complete.


Hey, guys. I know I have other fics that I keep saying I'll update, and I promise I'll get to them when I can.

This one came to me today because of something that's been happening to me during the last week. I fell in love with a guy that I don't think will ever be able to love me back, so I just needed an outlet for what I'm feeling. I decided to use Inuyasha and Kagome for it because honestly this situation reminds me of the Inuyasha/Kagome/Kikyo stuff.

I hope that this will help anyone else in pain from love or whom has ever been in a situation like this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. All rights to Rumiko Takahashi.

 **One Week:**

I remember leaving on that last night.

It was nearly morning, right before dawn.

You asked me to stay with you and sleep as you tightened your arms around me, but I said no. I knew that my feelings for you had become too strong. You didn't feel the same way, so it wouldn't have been right for me to stay.

It started out in my car a week earlier, with a hug and the promise of a first kiss. You peppered kisses along my cheek, long and lingering with the occasional gentle scratch of a fang, but I stopped you before you reached my lips.

It was too much.

So you held me. We talked and touched and laced our fingers together in our own little bubble. I ran my fingers over your ears and through your long silver hair. We were quiet for the rest of the time until you began to fall asleep in the passenger seat.

The next day, you said that you regretted it, and for a moment, so did I.

Only because it hurt you. It confused you.

We only met up so you could spill your guts about the girl you were hung up on, but we wound up in each other's arms. How did that happen?

You told me the two days later that you realized that you had no regrets about that night, that you felt better than you had in a long time, and that you wanted to see me again. _As friends though…_

It was normal after that: we were just friends.

But something was wrong on my end. I couldn't eat. I had trouble sleeping. I felt like I could hardly breathe.

I'd been in love before, but it had never been like this. I didn't even know if love was what this was.

We would meet at night in my car and go to your house or just drive around. We didn't touch unless it was when I was rubbing your back when you were sad.

It became normal.

Comfortable.

Until the night when you drove.

"We have plenty of road," you said.

And every so often, I would turn to look at you while you drove and you would glance at me with a smile.

And I thought…maybe this could be something.

Maybe…maybe I was in love with you.

But the night ended and I left.

The next night, you told me that you needed me, that sadness was overtaking you because of the crappy cards life had dealt you.

 _Please hurry…_

I went straight to you, ran inside your house and up the stairs to your bedroom.

I found you were curled up on your bed under the blanket with tears on your cheeks.

You rolled over when I sat down next to you.

"I don't want you to see me cry," you told me.

"Okay," I replied, taking everything in stride. As if by instinct, I laid my hand on your back and began gently running my fingers up and down in the way I knew soothed you.

I got you to open up and talk it out, and after a little while, you rolled back over to look up at me.

I smiled and felt a stirring in my chest.

You sat up and declared that you didn't want to wallow in sadness anymore, so you jumped out of the bed and turned on the television. We watched a funny video followed by a funny movie, and we laughed the whole time.

When it ended, we started talking.

We talked about us.

You said that we could never be together.

"We're too different," you said. "It wouldn't work." I sighed and tried to choke back tears because of course by then I knew I loved you.

"I know," was all I said.

I laid down next to you and moved my hand to your back and gently rubbed it. You pulled the blanket over the both of us and turned away from me so I could reach your back better.

Eventually, you rolled back over to face me.

You sighed and wrapped your arms around me and pulled me close.

"You're a different type of amazing," you murmured. I felt tears in my eyes as I buried my face in your shirt. "Kagome…you're so understanding…and caring…and _kind_."

You held me for a long time.

You rolled us so my head was on your chest and your arms were around me. Entwined together, I asked you the question I was scared of.

"You really don't feel anything right now?" I asked quietly.

You paused before shaking your head.

"No," you admitted. "I'm sorry."

I stayed quiet and just kept close to you.

"This can't happen again after tonight," you told me. I nodded against you.

"I know," I replied.

You gently moved your hand up and down my back. I could feel the apology in your fingertips.

Eventually, you moved behind me and wrapped your arm around me. You nestled your face in my hair and I could feel you inhaling my scent.

 _Memorize me,_ I thought to myself. _I know you want to be with me…_

It had to end, and when it did, I found that tearing myself away from you was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do.

"Will you stay?" you asked, pulling me tighter one last time before I could move away. "Will you stay and sleep?" I shook my head.

"I should go," I replied. "I'll see you later."

I glanced at the clock.

4:45am.

"Good night, Kagome," you said as I walked out of your room.

I was completely and utterly numb. I felt myself begin to unravel as nausea and pain overwhelmed me. I left your house quickly, jumped into my car, and drove to my house.

I found that I couldn't sleep. When I did, I would wake up in a fit of sadness, only to drift back into a restless slumber.

 _Inuyasha…_

I heard from you the next day.

 _I need some space to myself,_ you typed. _I'm not mad, but I just need to be alone._

 _Okay,_ I said.

And now I can't eat. I can't sleep. I can't breathe. It's like I'm infected by you and I don't think I'll ever feel normal again until I'm back in your arms.

But I don't think that will happen again.

So I'll try to move past the pain. Maybe it'll subside eventually. Maybe I'll get over it.

Or maybe you'll stay with me, lying dormant in my soul until one day you break out and I lose my mind.

But until then, I'll stay here. I'll keep going even though you're not here.

I've replayed it all a thousand times in my head, but I can never get tired of it.

I'm in love with you, I know it, but I can't think about it.

Because when I think about it, it hurts.

It always hurts.

 **FIN.**

This was nearly identical to what has happened to me.

And that's part of the reason I haven't updated other fics.

Once I can shake this, I'll post more.


End file.
